A Very Cullen Proposal
by cgyg94
Summary: Ever thought that Edward didn't do the proposal in at the end of new moon quite right well this is a redo making it right
1. The Bet

**Disclamier: I do not own twilight, no matter how many times I wish that I do.**

**A/N I wrot e this when we had a day off of school **

**Not very good, but let me know what you think!**

I had her even she couldn't see this coming. "Okay Alice I'll take you up on that bet." Alice had bet me that mike was not going to ask me to the school dance tonight. I however being stubborn was convinced that he was going to, well because he was mike. If I won there would be no Bella Barbie tonight before my date with Edward, but if she won there would be Bella Barbie. Edward had told me that we would go on a date instead of going to the dance on account of the fact that I am a klutz. I looked over to mikes table waiting for him to look my way. When he finally did I glanced toward the bathroom as if I was saying"meet me in the bathroom." He nodded began getting up until he glanced toward Edward, he blushed and turned around. I whipped my head around to face Edward. "Grrreeeaaatttt, now I have to do Bella Barbie tomorrow, no thanks to you."

"Sorry Bella but it's for your own good, trust me." He said lightly kissing my forehead.

"Fine but as punishment you have to stay under 25mph even on the highway." I said in rebellion, Rose had taught me a few tricks, not to mention it would kill him on the drive to Port Angeles were I assumed we were going.

"Yay!" Alice shouted across the table, "Rose and I will be at your house at 4:30. Be ready by then."

**A/N yes i know very very short they will get longer i promise**

** the next one i have writyten and it's beingh eddited it will be up soon!**

**review**


	2. Bella Barbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N this is another short one but it's longer than the last one.**

**Hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

As the 8th period bell rang I groaned. It marked how long I had until Alice and Rose were going to play Bella Barbie on me for my date with Edward. I should have known better than to bet against Alice I mean really she is the one that can see the future.

"Bella my love can you at least play along tonight?" Edward asked as he walked up to my locker.

"No. I hate Bella Barbie and now it will be worse than ever." I replied my mood was really beginning to go downhill.

"Bella, come on. It's your fault you know, what you were thinking betting against Alice." He said trying to reason with me. Of course, how could I forget? The last time I lost a bet to Alice she took me on a whole weekend long shopping trip; I had to let her buy anything she wanted me to. "Yes but I thought that I had her this time."

"Bella are you serious?? She can see the future." He said through a chuckle "Bella I have to get home, can you survive without me?" he questioned as we pulled up to my house.

"I guess," I replied stepping out of the car. I got into the shower, per Alice's request. I had only 20 minutes left of my fee time by the time I got out. I wished I had more. I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. When Alice rang the door bell I was seated in the middle of the floor pouting at the TV.

"Okay Bella are you ready for this?" she asked letting herself in holding armloads of stuff.

"Am I ever ready Alice?" I replied, she already knew the answer

"Well you don't have a choice. You were the one that was stupid enough to bet on me I mean really I saw this coming like 3 days ago." She told as a matter of factly.

"Yes and Remind me not to do it ever again……let's get this over with." I added with a sigh

They set up in the kitchen; there were beauty products all over the kitchen. We normally did this at their house but for some unknown reason they were not allowed to do it there, although I think that they knew. One hour, it was all done at vampire speed so they could get it done, three trips to the shower so they could redo my hair, and a broken brush they were both standing in front of me with two dresses in their hands. A red one and a blue one. The red one was simple, strappy coming down in a v-neck with a bow just below the bust. With plain black heels, peep to and a bow, so it didn't take away from the simplicity of the dress. Then there was a blue one that came down in a V-neck in the front coming to gather at a diamond pendent then flowing down to hug my curves. The back came low and crisscrossed mid back, it was stunning. It had silver heels, they were simple but high. I was told they were to accent the diamond pendent. (Links are bellow) "The blue one." I said trying to get them to stop so we could get my make up done, apparently it depended on what I was going to wear. "Edward will like it better." They had been arguing for half an hour if I was going to be ready and they were to be cleaned up we had to hurry.

"See I told you," Rose said to Alice.

"Fine but I still like the red one better," she said with angst.

They helped me get into my dress and did my make-up. A smoky blue hit to my eyes with a dark blue eyeliner and rosy pink lip gloss. That took almost hour. I looked wonderful, glad I had picked the blue and I knew Edward would be happier with it anyway. Alice told me pictures were a must, I would thank here later apparently. Edward came and 7:00 on the dot, Rose and Alice were still cleaning so I answered the door.

**a/n I think that the next chapter will be about the engagement, but don't yell at me if it's not**

**The following are the links to the dresses**

**Blue**

**.com/Fashion/Royal-Blue-Short-Dresses__**

**.**

**Red**

**/photos/dunikowski/808031120**

**.com/img/item/616/940/81/CK3KF3**


End file.
